The Broken Compass
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter breaks something valuable to him. Will she take responsibility for it? Contains spanking and is pretty cute.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Broken Compass

Series: The Adventures of Leanne Sparrow  
Author: Kindred Isa  
Characters: Jack Sparrow, Anna Maria, William Sparrow & Leanne Sparrow  
Timeline: After POTC  
Rating: Pg-13  
Warnings: Spanking  
Summary: Leanne breaks something that Captain Sparrow cherishes greatly. Will she take responsibility for her actions?  
Disclaimer: The characters of the pirates of the Caribbean film do not belong to me. I do not do this for any profit and only do this for the fun of it. Will Sparrow was created by a friend of mine for the purpose of role-playing in msn however, Leanne is my own character.

The port was dark by the time the Black Pearl had sailed in and the crew quickly left the ship to make preparations for supplies. They were also given a brief respite from life on a sailing pirate ship for a few days while all they required was gathered and the loaded aboard the large wooden ship. The captain and his family had decided to remain on the Pearl for a few more hours as to scan the inventory and Captain Sparrow had told Gibbs that he would give him a complete list on the items later in the night or in the morning. The ship's cargo holds were dark and dry even though they were on a ship as the Sparrow family slowly made their way through the hold to count the inventory.

Jack was a man of great skill when it came to being a pirate and also being a father. When his wife, Anna Maria, had told him that she was pregnant with their son, William, he had been anxious and also fearful but when the time came for the birth, Jack managed to remain sober for at least ten whole minutes. As Will began to grow up and began crawling, Jack found himself running after his son to keep the child from falling off the ship. He looked the boy and had learned to take care of children. When Anna informed him that once again the heavens had blessed them with a second child, Jack of course was worried and fearful but by this time he knew what to expect. He had already begun making sure the Pearl was ready for a new baby by the time his daughter Leanne was born but even then he found himself awake at nights hoping he was doing the right things by raising children on a pirate ship. He quickly dismissed all his worries and concentrated on being both the Captain and their father. As Jack walked through the mess he sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his red handkerchief as he timidly gazed at his once again pregnant wife.

Anna Maria was a beautiful pirate woman and was already blossoming with their third child as she carefully walked through the mess. Her long black hair hung down past her ample-sized breasts as the dark locks danced over her white shirt. She also wore a blue skirt that showed off the size of her pregnant belly that carried the third in the new line of Sparrow pirates to the term of five months. She sighed and took a flask of water from her lightly dark-skinned son William. The water was cool and very refreshing but what she needed was to sit down and fast before her back felt any worse than it already did.

Leanne, who was only three years old saw her mother looked tired and with great effort on her part, tried to push a chair over to her mother but the chair was very heavy for her own height and age. She struggled to bring the chair to her mother and whimpered as it began near impossible but as she managed to lift it a bit, she did not notice her father's compass lying on a nearby crate as she swung the chair around. The large wooden leg of the chair hit the compass sending it falling to the wooden deck with a light crash. No one seemed to notice but Jack seeing his daughter's distress walked over to the little toddler and picked up the chair. He kissed her on the head and then walked back to her mother. He allowed Anna to rest while he and his two young brood continued to wander the cargo hold. Leanne looked at the now broken compass with a look of worry on her face and she picked it up hide it behind some crates.

The inventory continued on for a few more hours with the children sitting on the deck playing while Jack continued with his list until he was sure he had everything tallied down. Leanne had been playing with her dolls when she felt the usual tickle in her bladder and stood up clumsily to go talk to her father. As she made her way across the cooling cargo hold, her gaze when back to wear her father's broken compass now lay hiding behind a large crate but she could not worry over that right now. She finally made it to her father and squirmed as the need to relieve herself goes even stronger and reached up tugging on his overcoat.

Jack had just put the list into a pocket in his overcoat when he felt the small tug and looked down. His dark eyes registered to his mind that his daughter wanted his attention and she looked worried but also was dancing around like a little monkey on hot coals. She was holding herself in between her legs and this brought an all too familiar smirk to the infamous pirate's face. He leaned down and looked at his little girl. "What is wrong lov?"

"Le got to pee pee!" Leanne burst out and looked even more worried not wanting to pee in her nice clothes. She was a big girl now since that is what her parents said to her when she asked why she had to learn to go to the washroom like the grown ups.

She still didn't like the idea of going to the washroom in a pot in a tiny room but the last few times she had protested it and would not do so, she had been punished. She had absolutely no desire to repeat that lesson. She was dancing even as her father picked her up and held her in his arms as he walked towards the stairs to go to the main deck and then take the walk towards the family's cabins. As they walked into the cool night's air, Leanne's attempts at holding it in were getting even harder and she was soon whimpering as she soon realized she could not hold it in for much longer. "Hurry daddyneed to go pee pee!" Leanne yelped out and her tiny hands grabbed the white cloth of his shirt as she continued to struggle to hold it in.

Jack had just made it to the washroom when Leanne's bladder could no longer hold it. He quickly lifted her tiny brown dress and had taken off her training panties before lifting her up and gently placing her on the chamber pot. He waited for Leanne to go the washroom and sighed wondering how he would be able to handle a third child but he had been the one that had wanted sex that night so this third child was the result of that night. He never regretted having the children and loved them both. He would also love this new one when the time came for Anna to give birth but until then, he would be nervous and deal with the other two. He turned back towards his daughter, who was smiling adorably at him and held up her hands. "Are you done little one?"

"Lee all done!" Leanne said all happily and was obviously proud of herself as she raised her arms up once again. "Lee want up!"

Jack knelt down and lifted his baby girl up after cleaning her up and helping her get dressed before they made their way back to the cargo hold. They had just come down the stairs when Anna Maria began to complain to herself about needing some food. She glanced up at Jack and smirked. "Is everything alright Jack?"

Jack nodded and with one hand, helped his wife up from the chair and then looked at his son, who was still playing with some blocks. "William?"

The dark-haired boy looked up from stacking a large group of red and blue blocks and replied with not much enthusiasm. "Yes father?"

"Let's go into port and get some food eh?" Jack asked as he looked at his son to his daughter who let out an excited squeal. Leanne clapped her hands and bounced up and down in her father's arms the best she could. "Yahhhhh! Lee Hungies!Lee Hungies!" Jack struggled to keep a hold of her and tilted his head slightly as he urged his son up from his place on the floor before the family left the ship for some dinner. As Leanne was carried towards the port town, she looked back towards the Pearl and wondered if she should tell her father about his compass or not. Thinking against it, she just began to watch the other people walking past them with fascination and excitement.

Jack walked past a few people and with the great skill only a pirate could master, he made their change purses disappear into his long coat as they made their way to a pub for some much needed food and rum.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The tavern was dirty and violent as Jack led his family towards a small booth at the back of the place. The patrons in the tavern did not look at all reputable but that did not concern the pirate as he quickly usher the children towards the back but halted when one rather drunk pirate reached out and smacked his wife's backside. Ana Maria turned and looked at the gruff looking heavy-set man as she tried to make her way past him without getting a second whack to her already burning behind. Jack growled and grabbed the large man's wrist and began to squeeze it as his dark eyes narrowed. "I suggest you go cool off mate before I place you in a bandages." With that said, he uses his free arm and tosses the disgusting drunk into a table as some patrons let out a startled scream. He walks past them with Leanne still resting in one arm as he then places her into the booth before sitting down before helping Ana sit down. He then walked towards the bar and leaned against the dirty wooden countertop as he ordered the meals for his family. He had been busy waiting that he did not notice the small group of men walk towards him until he felt the tap on his left shoulder. He ignored them and sipped on his rum as he sat down on one of the stools. "You might as well leave me alone mate. I am not interested in your company tonight."

"I am not here to keep you company Sparrow. I am here to send to you hell." A gruff voice said as a long dagger was pressed at the pirate captain's throat forcing Jack to tilt his head back.

"Now why would you want to go and do that hmm?"

"You send me brother to the gallows." The man said and pressed the sharp edge in closer to the delicate pale skin of Jack's neck causing a small red line to appear on the skin. Jack glanced at the man and tried not to move as he raised his hands up trying to ward off the man's hostility.

"Norrington did. Why don't you go bother him eh?"

The man leaned in closer to his captive and Jack's face crinkled in disgust as he could smell the scent of rum and raw meat on the man's breath. He gasped as he felt the slight sting on the blade as it edge ever closer to his skin making him bleed in the man's agitation. "Cause we want you Sparrow. You are going to pay Jack oh yes. We are going to make ye with ye were never even born." The man said but before he could say or do anything more to Jack, Ana Maria swung the large wooden chair into the drunken man's head sending him reeling to the cold tavern floor. She looked at Jack and then took a deep breath as she rushed into his arms and kissed him deeply. "Jack let's take our dinner back to the Pearl. This is no place for children."

Jack nodded and they both went to collect the children. As they all walked past the startled group of men that surrounded their now bleeding and wounded friend, the drunken man rose weakly and with a roar of anger, rushed towards Jack determined to bury his dagger in the pirate's back. Jack turned out after removing his pistol in one fluid motion and with a loud noise; he shot the man in the chest sending him to the ground dead before he even hit the floor. Jack blew the nuzzle of the smoking gun and looked around with glaring dark eyes. "Alright anyone else want to try me?" As he looked around all the other patrons went back to their own business leaving the dead man's friends to tend to his body. He tossed a few coins on the bar and looked around warily. He had no idea he had angered so many people in his profession but he was not in this line of work to make friends with the merchants on other ships.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night was still cold and quiet as the Sparrow family walked quickly back to the docks to eat on the Pearl. Jack was a bit agitated by the events tonight and was relieved to see his beloved ship as they reached the port.

They quickly entered the ship and sat down on the deck to eat a well-deserved meal. Soon they were all full and it was time to put the children to sleep and so with a heavy heart, William and Leanne trudged behind their parents before they reached the family's cabins and they were tucked in for the night. As Leanne lay in her bed, she remained awake thinking about the compass and wondering if she would get in trouble because she broke it. It was not long that her eyelids got heavy and she was soon sound asleep with the silvery moonlight shinning down on her sweet angelic face.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The next morning greeted the toddler with the sounds of crates being loaded onto the Pearl as she blinked and stretched her arms up yawning. She rubbed the sleep out of her dark eyes and sat up in her bed, as she was about to get out of bed. She bit her lower lip when she felt the urge to go pee and slipped from the bed and toddled bare footed towards the washroom before she made a mess on the wooden floor. When she had returned she noticed something on her night table and gulped as she looked around before going towards it. She lifted the item from the wooden night table and whimpered. Jack stepped out from the shadows and glanced at his daughter. "Leanne. Do you know how my compass got broken and why it was found behind a crate full of vegetables?"

Leanne fearing that she was in trouble nodded but was not about fess up the truth so she racked her small mind for anything. "Yes daddy. A big sea `onster came into the `abin and broke it."

"Did he now and how did it get into the cargo hold hmm?" Jack asked his daughter pretending that he believed her tall tale even though he already knew that she was the one responsible.

"Ummm a butiful mermaid came in and stoles it."

"Oh did she know? Why are the decks not all wet from her moving around the deck?"

Leanne was beginning to get worried and didn't know what to add or how to answer that and soon tears fell from her dark eyes since she knew she was in trouble. "Lee sorry daddywanted to get chair for mommy and boke gumpus."

Jack sighed and wrapped his daughter in his arms and sat with her own the bed. "I know you were trying to help Leanne but that does not excuse your hiding it on me. You also lied to me didn't you?"

"Yyes daddy." Leanne said as she shifted on her bed slightly not liking the way this conversation was going. "Lee sorry."

"I know you are lov. Now what do you think we should do about this hmm?"

Leanne looked at her father with big brown eyes and tried to look as innocent as she possibly could but it was suddenly clear what he intended to do when she was gathered into his arms and deposited on his lap. With the threat of punishment floating invisibly over her head, the toddler began to scream and throw a temper tantrum. "Noooo! Lee said sorry!"

Jack held his grip on his daughter's waist as she tried to get free from his grasp as he slowly lifted her light pink nightgown. The toddler was still screaming and crying as her father brought his hand down on her naked backside making her squeal. His heart grew heavy as his hand continued to fall back down on his struggling daughter backside as she continued to say how sorry she was. Pretty soon it was all over and the pirate held his daughter in his arms and gently explained things to her. Then he walked towards the cargo hold with his now happy daughter as she learned a valuable lesson that day. If she broke something to tell her daddy right away and to never lie to her parents even if she could lie to others. She would make a good pirate one day, she decided and play with swords just like her mommy and daddy.

Ana Maria looked at her husband as he gathered her in his arms. "It seems you solved the mystery of your missing compass Captain?"

"Aye. It seems a sea monster and a mermaid swept up on deck and hid it." Jack said with a chuckle as he walked towards the main deck to set their new course. He was still laughing aloud when he turned the ship from the harbor much to the confusion of his crew but only one person ever knew what was so funny to him and that was Leanne.

The End


End file.
